


Arthur and Charlie and Merlin and Peanut Butter the Dog

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlie Pendragon, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Peanut Butter the Dog, teacher Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Did you feed Peanut Butter already?”“Yeah, don’t worry Arthur. Just get some rest.” he whispers before he pushes up his hair to kiss his forehead.And, Arthur in his feverish state of mind, just pushes his face into Merlin’s neck.





	Arthur and Charlie and Merlin and Peanut Butter the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> someone had to fuckin do it

It was Charlie’s first day at pre-school. Every parent knew that it was a day expected to be full of crying and snot filled handkerchiefs. Thankfully, Arthur had the most knowledgeable three year old in the entire world. Charlie knew what was going to happen today. He knew that Daddy would leave him in a classroom full of other kids and a teacher.

 

Afterall, Charlie was used to being away from his father. That was the worst part of explaining the whole thing to Charlie because he didn’t bat an eyelash or whine at all. He just accepted it for what it was. Sometimes, that made Arthur feel like he wasn’t a very good father.

 

Then, other days, Charlie hugs his legs while he’s boiling pasta and tells him about how Aunty Morgana taught him how draw a flower. Charlie goes on and on about how Daddy makes the best pasta and gives the best hugs. And, in these moments, Arthur thinks he’s doing a decent job for his situation.

 

Arthur had a very important meeting in the morning and he likes to be early for these sorts of things. In any other instance, he would’ve let Morgana drive Charlie but, this was a special moment. No meeting is more important than his son, Arthur wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

 

Charlie is in the backseat of the car, looking out the window to see all the colourful moving scenery. He’s surprised that he doesn’t have a headache with all the movement.

 

“Charlie you excited for you first day?” he asked as he peered in the rear view mirror, making sure he was still with the living.

 

“I like colouring, you said there would be lots of colouring.”

 

Arthur smiles because anyone in a five mile radius knows that Charlie likes colouring. He’s filled out dozens of those books and is always drawing on the walls at home.

 

“Yes, there will be lots of colouring.” he reassures his son, while pulling into the parking lot of the school.

 

He walks hand in hand with Charlie as he enters the classroom. They are immediately greeted with bright walls and desks neatly arranged. They see so many parents with their kids and it makes Arthur’s heart ache a little bit.. Each kid in the room with their mom _and_ dad, begging for them to stay. Yet, here he is with Charlie who is so understanding and loving with his one parent. He hopes that Charlie doesn’t see the obvious difference between them and the other families.

 

Arthur spots the teacher in front of a display board, trying hopelessly to keep the paper border from falling off with one hand holding a stapler.

 

He directs Charlie to a pile of crayons and empty sheets on a spare desk, while he goes to help out the teacher.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

The man sighs with relief and smiles as he speaks, “Yes, please. You mind holding the border while I staple it.”

 

Once it’s done, the man puts the stapler back on his desk away from the children and holds out his hand.

 

“I’m Merlin Emrys, by the way. Mr. Emrys, to your kid.”

 

“Arthur Pendragon. I’m Charlie’s dad.” he replies as he calls his son over, who excitedly walks to him.

 

“Daddy, look what I drew.” he exclaimed, completely ignoring the teacher who is awkwardly standing there.

 

Arthur picks him up in his arms and takes a good look at the drawing. At first, he can’t quite understand what it’s supposed to be, until Charlie speaks up.

 

“It’s our family.” he answered when it was clear his dad couldn’t figure it out.

 

A moment passes while Arthur tries to match names to faces and then, Charlie says something again.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“I’m your teacher Charlie, I’m Mr. Emrys.” he pauses for a bit, unsure on how to go on, “Why don’t you tell me who’s in the picture?”

 

Charlie’s face lights up at that and immediately pulls Merlin into a small chair. His long limbs pointing out weirdly but he sits with Charlie anyways. Charlie situates himself in between his teacher’s legs and begins to point at various figures.

 

Arthur is not an emotional person but, that’s all thrown out the window when Charlie starts explaining it to his teacher.

 

“This is my Aunty Morgana, she taught me how to draw flowers. My Uncle Leon, he like likes my Aunty but, won’t tell her. My Aunty Gwen and Uncle Lancelot. They’re in love and they have a daughter, Anne. This is my Grandma. This is Peanut Butter the dog and Daddy and me.”

 

“No mummy?” Mr. Emrys asks confused.

 

“I don’t need a mummy.” he pauses, “I’ve got Peanut Butter and Daddy.”

 

Suddenly, Arthur is grateful for the amount of parents leaving, otherwise he would’ve had to continue with this conversation that’s starting to become very uncomfortable. He needs to get going before the tears start flowing down.

 

Mr. Emrys gets up from his seat, while carrying Charlie in his arms.

 

“Bye Charlie, be good for Mr. Emrys, yeah? I’ll pick you up after school, don’t worry.”

 

“Bye Daddy. Make sure Peanut Butter doesn’t eat Mr. Bear.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been a two months since Charlie started pre-school and he completely loves his teacher, Mr. Emrys.

 

They’re in the kitchen while Arthur makes some pizza for dinner. He’s chopping up vegetables as Charlie plays around with Peanut Butter.

 

“Mr. Emrys is really nice to me. He gives me extra colouring pages to take him.”

 

“Make sure you always say thank you.”

 

“I know Daddy. I think Mr. Emrys is sad.” the boy offered with a frown, as he petted Peanut Butter who has begun searching Charlie for treats.

 

“Did you ask him what was wrong?”

 

“He said nothing was wrong. I think he’s a liar. Can you ask him what’s wrong? I like Mr. Emrys, I don’t want him to be sad.”

 

“Of course, I will.” he answered as he picked up Charlie from the floor and propped him onto the counter, “Now, what do you want to drink with your pizza?”

 

* * *

 

The next day, they arrive at the school a little earlier than they normally would. He carries Charlie who is almost half-asleep but, shoots up very alert when he hears Mr. Emrys’ voice.

 

Mr. Emrys is changing the date on the calendar when they walk in.

 

“Hi Charlie!” he greeted with far too much chipperness in the morning.

 

“Hello Mr. Emrys, my Daddy wants to talk to you.” and with that, Charlie leaps out of his arms and goes to the table full of crayons and papers, like he does every morning.

 

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“My kid’s really worried about you. He says you’ve been sad the last couple of days.” Arthur bluntly confessed.

 

“Your kid’s really smart. I’ll try to be more happier around him. I don’t want to worry him or you for that matter.” he muttered as finished changing the date.

 

“Hey, that’s now what I’m asking for. I want to know, are you alright?”

 

“I’ll be alright, it’s fine.”

 

“Don’t be like that. Come have dinner with me and Charlie tonight, maybe that’ll make you feel a little better.”

 

Arthur doesn’t know why he decides to offer up a dinner invitation. He barely knows the guy. They aren’t even on a first name basis.

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

“Nonsense, Charlie is practically in love with you. He won’t mind and neither will I.”

 

“If it’s alright with you, Mr. Pendragon.” he added.

 

“It’s Arthur and I’ll pick you up when I pick up Charlie.”

 

The rest of the day is a complete blur because all Arthur is really thinking about, is the dinner with Mr. Emrys or _Merlin_.

 

When comes to pick up Charlie, all the kids have left. Merlin is packing his things up when he sees Arthur in the doorway, he flashes him a smile.

 

“Daddy, you’re late.” Charlie complains as he marches over to Arthur.

 

He picks up his son before he starts to apologize, “I know, I’m sorry Charlie. But, I have a surprise for you.”

 

He gets very excited and begins searching his suit pockets for the surprise.

 

“It’s not in my pocket, Charlie,” Arthur chuckles as he puts him down, “Mr. Emrys is going to have dinner with you and me.”

 

The way Charlie jumps around in his excitement and hugs Arthur’s legs and then jumps into Merlin’s arms, makes him think he hasn’t made a mistake.

 

* * *

 

They’re in the kitchen for dinner and once again Charlie is playing with Peanut Butter on the floor while waiting for dinner to be ready.

 

Merlin is helping Arthur make dinner. They decided to make pasta with mashed potatoes and garlic bread.

 

“Arthur, you need more salt, it tastes too plain.” Merlin argues as he tries to reach for the wooden spoon in the pot.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’s perfect.” he says as he turns the stove off.

 

“I can’t believe that you serve this stuff to Charlie and he likes it. He thinks of you as the best chef in the world and always talks about your amazing pasta. Arthur, you have the culinary genius of a-”

 

Merlin is interrupted in his rant by Arthur smearing sauce all over his cheek. Merlin looks at him with an amused expression that says ‘do you really want to try that’. Before he knows it, there’s sauce on his face too. Arthur tries to attack Merlin once again, but is cut off by Charlie’s cry.

 

“Stop hurting Mr. Emrys, Daddy.” Charlie shouts as he pushes at Arthur’s legs.

 

“Mr. Emrys was the one that started it.”

 

“Was not. You’re the one that put sauce on my face.”

 

“You’re the one who insulted my culinary genius.” he huffed in mock annoyance but, then he sees Merlin’s smile and decides to return it.

 

Charlie walks over to the counter to grab some paper towels. He pulls on Merlin’s sleeve to get him down to his level and starts to wipe his face clean.

 

“You absolute traitor, Charlie.”

 

His own flesh and blood would betray him like this, that means Charlie really did love Mr. Emrys.

 

Dinner was made and eaten with no other incidents, thankfully. After that, Merlin and Arthur had put Charlie to bed. Merlin decided to read him a very quick bedtime story as Arthur finished cleaning up.

 

They sat in the living room watching an old show on the tv. Their knees touching, as they sipped on their beers. Neither of them were watching the show, the sounds fading into the background.

 

“What happened to Charlie’s mum? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

Charlie’s mum was his first love and to be quite honest, his only love. They were opposites and like everyone said, opposites attract. She was bold and hot-headed and that’s what Arthur loved about her. They had married young, fresh out of college. They were lovers from high school and were what everyone liked to the ‘it’ couple. The couple that everyone knew would stick together through thick and thin. They were meant to have a happily ever after.

 

Then, she cheated on him. She left Arthur heartbroken and broke his heart some more when she said that she was pregnant. She didn’t want the kid but, Arthur wanted it. He wanted a little baby to hold that was his. All she wanted was to be with her new man and no reminder of her mistakes so, she divorced him and left the baby with Arthur. Soon, after she was just a distant memory of the past. She doesn’t call nor does she bother to ask around about him but, it’s for the best.

 

He doesn’t even know what happened to her but, he couldn’t care less.

 

“There’s my sob story.” Arthur paused before continuing, “Tell me one of yours, only to be fair.”

 

Merlin seemed to think about it. It seems like he had too many sob stories to choose from and his heart aches a little in his chest from that thought. He doesn’t even know this guy.

 

“My father passed away this time last year. My mother and him were divorced when I was five. He never tried to talk to us at all or even bother trying to remember he had a kid. But, two years before he died he came back to us. He and my mum, they were starting to fall in love again and things were perfect. Then, he just died from a heart attack. The worst part of it, was that we didn’t get to know each other. He died not knowing some crucial parts of me. My dad died not knowing I was gay.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Arthur whispered before squeezing his arm in comfort, “Is that why you’ve been upset these couple of days?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Arthur invites Merlin to stay the night because he’s too drunk to drive but, Merlin declines politely saying that he has to get to school tomorrow. Instead, Arthur calls a taxi and pays for him against Merlin’s wishes.

 

They’re waiting outside the door, just close enough to the house to be able to hear Charlie if he wakes up.

 

“Thank you for tonight.” Merlin said as he looked straight ahead.

 

“Your welcome.”

 

He takes Merlin’s hand and brings out a pen from pocket to write his phone number on his palm.

 

“Text me sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Arthur’s sick and it’s horrible. It starts with sneezing and coughing at work and having to steer clear from kissing Charlie. Then, it gets worse. He starts racking up a fever and throwing up a bit. So, he calls his mother to have Charlie stay at her house for a bit. Charlie cannot catch this sickness and he cannot see his father throw up every five minutes.

 

He’s laying in his bed when he gets a call from someone. Arthur doesn’t even bother looking at the contact name, assuming it’s his mother giving him an update on Charlie.

 

“What’s your address?” the person on the other end asks.

 

“Who the hell is this?”

 

“Merlin, now what’s your address. Don’t try and fight me on this, I’m bring soup and medicine.”

 

At the thought of eating something that isn’t takeout or readymade, he gives his address before he promptly throws up in the bucket near his bed.

 

Around fifteen minutes later, Arthur hears a knocking on his door and musters enough strength to leave his bed. Peanut Butter is barking her tail off until he finally unlocks it.

 

“Hi.” Arthur tries to greet before a cough starts to develop.

 

“You are more sick than I thought. Lay on the couch while I warm up the soup and give you your medicine. And, make sure you have a waste basket near you.”

 

He feels Merlin put his hand on his back and direct him to the couch, where he promptly falls asleep but, not before he feels Merlin press a kiss to his forehead.

 

When Arthur finally wakes up, Merlin is sitting on the other end of the couch with a mug of tea watching some cartoon.

 

“Finally up, are we, lazy daisy.” Merlin teases, as he reaches over to give Arthur his medicine and glass of water.

 

“You really didn’t have to do this.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?” Merlin counters as helps Arthur sit up, “You didn’t come pick up Charlie for the past couple of days so, I got worried and asked him. He said his Daddy was sick and sent him to his Grandma’s house.”

 

“Oh God, what time is it?” Arthur groans as he rubs his forehead.

 

“It’s ten o’clock.”

 

“I was sleeping for that long, what were you doing then?”

 

“Just finishing up some work and then I got bored with that, so I just started watching some show.” Merlin replied sipping some of his tea, “Drink your soup, I made that you know.”

 

“I feel like throwing up, I don’t want to risk it.” Arthur moaned in pain as he tried to lay down again.

 

“Arthur, I hope you understand that if you don’t drink that soup, I will spoon-feed you.”

 

He grumbled in agreeance and ignored the look of triumphant on Merlin’s face. He ignored how much he liked that look on his face. To distract himself of Merlin’s presence he quickly drank the soup so, he could go back to napping. He leaned back to try and get comfortable and hopefully keep his germs away from Merlin. Instead, Merlin moved closer to him on the couch.

 

“Did you feed Peanut Butter already?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry Arthur. Just get some rest.” he whispers before he pushes up his hair to kiss his forehead.

 

And, Arthur in his feverish state of mind, just pushes his face into Merlin’s neck.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later and it’s time for Morgana’s monthly dinner party sans kids. It’s not that Morgana hates children, she loves them. She loves Charlie and Anne with all her might but, it gets tiring having to always be kid appropriate with them. Sometimes, she would just like to drink herself to death without concerning herself with whether or not they saw her.

 

“You need to bring a date tonight.” Morgana decided over the phone.

 

“I absolutely do not need to bring a date.”

 

“I love you Arthur, you are my brother. But, you need to find someone in your life.” she softened her voice before going on, “Look, I know when Sophia left, things went-”

 

“Shut up Morgana.” Arthur grit out as he ironed his shirt on the board.

 

“Don’t use that tone with me, I am just looking out for you. Do not spend the rest of your life being scared of rejection, just because one woman couldn’t understand your worth. Bring a date tonight, or I will turn you away from the door.”

 

Then, she hung up.

 

He understands where Morgana is coming from but, that doesn’t mean he has to necessarily like it.

 

Arthur goes through his contacts to see if there is anyone who could be willing enough to be his date tonight. That’s when he realizes how lonely he really is. All his contacts are for work and clients he has. He has six actual friends, four of whom are going to the dinner party with each other, one who is his mother, and the other is Merlin.

 

He debates on how weird it would be to take his son’s teacher to his sister’s dinner party. Then, he decides to take Morgana’s advice. He can’t spend the rest of his life worrying about rejection so, he calls up Merlin.

 

“Arthur! It’s so nice to hear from you.” he greets loudly.

 

“You too, I actually had a weird question.” Arthur takes a big breath before going on, “Do you maybe want to go to my sister’s dinner party as my date? It’s tonight.”

 

Arthur swears he hears something crash on the other side of the line but, chooses to ignore it.

 

“Yeah but, on one condition.”

 

It feels like the whole world is holding its breath when Merlin says this.

 

“You have to give me a ride.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur picks up Merlin before he has to go drop off Charlie at his mother’s house.

 

“Daddy, where are we going?” Charlie asks as he fills out a tree in his colouring book.

 

“We’re going to pick up Mr. Emrys. He and I are going to Aunty Morgana’s grown up dinner party.”

 

“I like Mr. Emrys.”

 

Arthur chuckles at that because he hears that same phrase almost every day, that it should become concerning that his own kid likes his teacher better than his dad.

 

“Mr. Emrys makes you happy.”

 

That makes him straighten up a bit.

 

“What?”

 

“Whenever, you talk to Mr. Emrys, you get really happy. I like it. You’re really happy now.” Charlie rattles on as he starts to fill in a dog with the colour pink.

 

“What do you mean I’m really happy _now_?” Arthur questioned.

 

“You used to be sad most of the time and happy some of the time. Now you’re happy most of the time and sad some of the time.”

 

It worries Arthur that his son used to think he was sad most of the time. He was happy and he is happy. Before, he was happy with his son and his business and his friends and family. He wasn’t sad, he just wasn’t ecstatic about life.

 

But, now. Maybe Charlie’s right, maybe Merlin does make him a little happier than usual. He likes it when Merlin comes over for dinner and makes fun of his cooking. He likes it when Merlin brings over new colouring books for Charlie because he filled out his other ones. He likes how Merlin takes care of Charlie when he’s running late at work. He likes how Merlin scolds him for not taking care of himself.

 

Arthur likes how Merlin fits into his life.

 

“I like Mr. Emrys too.”

 

He pulls the car over to the curb where Merlin is waiting. He unlocks the passenger car door for him and waits for him to get settled before driving to his mother’s.

 

“Mr. Emrys, you look really nice today.” Charlie calls out from the backseat, jumping around excitedly in his seat.

 

“Thank you Charlie.” Merlin politely responds as he nervously checks the mirror to see if what Charlie was saying is true.

 

“My Daddy likes you.” he blurts out randomly at the red light.

 

Sometimes, Arthur really wished Charlie would be quiet. He likes his son’s ramblings but, not when it incriminates him.

 

“He’s making it sound much worse than it is. I like you, as a friend. Nothing more. Not that it would be a hardship because you’re a good person and-”

 

Merlin cuts him off with a squeeze to his bicep, “I know what he meant. It’s alright.”

 

Arthur hates it. He hates how he gets flustered from that one touch. He hates how much he likes the glint in Merlin’s eye from his flustered self. And, most of all, he hates how Charlie just keeps colouring like he didn’t just embarrass his dad for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

Morgana greets them at the door with an annoyed look on her face but, it is immediately softened when she catches sight of Merlin holding onto her brother’s hand. She feels like she just interrupted a private moment.

 

“Morgana!” he exclaimed, “This is my friend and Charlie’s teacher, Merlin.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” she said as she offers her hand, “I’m Morgana, Arthur’s sister.”

 

Dinner is going to be ready in an hour and Arthur and many others have warned Merlin of Morgana’s cooking, so he thinks the night will be very interesting at the least. Merlin follows Arthur as he wanders into the kitchen to find beer for the both of them. He can sort of figure who everyone is from Charlie’s drawing that he showed him, when they first met.

 

Gwen is the one with the curly hair and she’s currently trying to save Morgana’s cooking from it’s creator. Lancelot is the one who’s staring loving at her as he tries to pull her away from the stove, saying how ‘if this is how they die, this is how they die’. Leon is the tall one who’s leaning in very close to speak to Morgana.

 

“Thank you for doing this on such a short notice.”

 

“It’s alright, that’s what friends do.”

 

While everyone is cooking, Merlin and Arthur go and sit out on the patio stairs with their drinks. They’re sitting so close together that their shoulders and knees are touching, even though there is more than enough room on the stairs.

 

“So,” Merlin starts off, “you like me.”

 

“Oh, don’t let it get to your head. I don’t like you that much.” he attempts to save himself but, instead condemns himself with the blush that is settling high on his cheeks, “I love Charlie, I really do but, sometimes I wish he could keep things to himself.”

 

“You’re a good father.” Merlin remarked seriously.

 

“I don’t feel like one most of the times. I feel like I screwed up my kid’s life, I mean he doesn’t even have a mother.”

 

“You are so stupid.” he stares at Arthur before continuing, “You are such a good father. You always drop off and pick up Charlie. You always listen to whatever Charlie rambles on about and you take interest in it. You make sure he’s always properly taken care of. You go to work and still manage to find time to spend with him. And, all by yourself too.”

 

Arthur doesn’t know what to think anymore because Merlin thinks he’s this great person and now he’s afraid he won’t live up to his expectations.

 

“You are such good person and an even better father. We’re making Mother’s Day cards recently in class and I asked Charlie if he wanted to make a card for his grandmother instead. You know what he said, he said he wanted to give it to you. Charlie doesn’t need a mother, he doesn’t even want one. He just wants you. Arthur Pendragon you are amazing, wonderful, good, smart,-”

 

Arthur doesn’t let him finish his rant. Instead he seals his mouth over Merlin’s and prays that he didn’t make a big mistake. And when Merlin kisses him back, he knows he didn’t.

 

“Go out with me?”

 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> that good shit


End file.
